


Rewritten Song lyrics: Steven Universe

by BirdoMurdo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Song: Drift Away, Song: Love Like You, i guess, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdoMurdo/pseuds/BirdoMurdo
Summary: I thought of this idea and I might or might not add another one if I think of a good idea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Cut like you (Love like you)

If I could begin to be  
Cooking food at the right degree  
I could make about anything   
I could even learn how to cut

When I see the way you act  
Eating my food, carefully I wrapped  
I could make about anything  
I could even learn how to cut like you

Cut like you, Cut like you...

I always thought I might be bad now  
I’m sure that it’s true  
Cause I think your so good  
Making the finest stew  
Look at you go I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think it’s so special?

If I could begin to do  
Good food with a good review   
I would make about anything  
I would even learn how to cut

When I see the way you look  
Making food cause your a cook  
I could make about anything   
I could even learn how to cut like you...


	2. Drift Away - Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite Drift Away for Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people would’ve already made one

Here in the palace, let’s not be mad  
I’ll show you how it’s done  
Here in the palace, breath in and out  
But then it all went numb...

And then she cried  
That’s not what I’m after  
The horror in her eyes  
Not the sounds of her laughter

Happy to listen  
Happy to stay  
Happily watching her drift away

Happily waiting all on my own  
Under the endless sky  
Counting the seconds  
Standing alone  
As thousands of years went by

Happily wondering   
Crack after crack  
Is this how it works?  
And when is she coming back?

Happy to listen   
Happy to stay  
Happily watching her drift away

They keep on turning pages   
From people who don’t care  
People who don’t care about you  
But still it takes you ages  
To see that someone’s there  
See that someone’s there  
Everyone’s suffering because of you

Finally something  
Finally news  
About how the story ends  
She doesn’t exist now  
Survived by her son  
And her perfectly brand new Pearl

Isn’t that lovely?  
Isn’t that cool?  
And isn’t that cruel?  
And aren’t I a fool to have

Happily listened   
Happy to stay  
Happily watching her  
Drift away...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. It took me about 20 minutes. Yes. It’s hard finding good words and even after that I didn’t even change much but make it related to food.


End file.
